De amantes
by Ministro Frollo
Summary: que? acaso quieres que te diga de que va? JA entra y descubrelo por ti mismo, se gentil, es mi primer fanfic, te agradezco de ante mano que lo leas :D (chinatsuxakari n)
1. De amantes y otros males

De amantes, y otros males.

Era ya la mañana del lunes, recostada en su cuarto se encontraba una hiperactiva, pero normal chica de pelo rojizo, ahí con su "bello" rostro

*ring, ring, ring* sonaba la alarma que despertó a akari de sus profundos sueños

-ya es de mañana?- mientras se rascaba los ojos y tomaba el despertador para verlo más de cerca pues seguía bastante dormida.

-Waaaa!~~~- salió disparada de la cama

-NO!~~~- -me quede dormida y ya voy tarde para la escuela!~~~

Entro de un golpe al baño casi matándose en el intento, mientras con torpeza intentaba lavarse los dientes el recuerdo del sueño que la dejo dormida lo suficiente para hacerla ir tarde para la escuela

Una jodidamente enorme bestia con pelaje rosado perseguía una pequeña e inocente criatura color roja por toda la casa de akari

-(espera un momento…)- pensó dejando de mover la mano con la que sujetaba el cepillo de dientes

-color rosa… color rosa… color rosa…- la visión de una chica con pelo esponjado y rosado, con un par de coletas, camisa azul y unos shorts beige… persiguiéndola por toda la casa… y acorralándola para besarla…

-Noooo!~~~- escupió la espuma que el lavarse los dientes le hacía en la boca –ayer… chinatsu-chan y yo… y yo waaa!~~~- salió corriendo del baño y continuo arreglándose para ir a la escuela mientras le venían a la mente todos los recuerdos del dia de ayer, akari no dejaba de gritar y asi, de la misma manera de la que salió de sus sueños, salió de la casa corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la escuela.

Justo cuando llegaba ya casi sin fuerzas a punto de arrancar la puerta del salón de clases llego a su mente –(espera… c-como se supone que mire a chinatsu-chan ahora!?... digo… esto es lo que hacen los amigos de ahora v-verdad!?... d-de todos modos… s-solo fue un beso no?)- tanto la invadieron sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que de hecho, si arranco la puerta del salón de clases dejando a todas sus compañeras y a sus amigas bastante impresionadas y a la vez aterrorizadas, de la misma manera sin darse cuenta continuo su camino a su asiento mirando al suelo pensando en cómo mirar ahora a chinatsu.

A-akaza-san!? –pregunto la mas sorprendida de todas las chicas del salón (himawari... vacios argumentales...coff coff…) akari salió de sus pensamientos de un golpe -Q-QUE!?- mirando a todo a su alrededor inevitablemente su mirada se cruzo con aquella chica de pelo rosado que tanto había ocupado su mente desde el dia anterior a esa misma mañana

De solo verla akari sintió como se sonrojaba un poco y automáticamente volteo su mirada a otro sitio

-akari-chan?- dijo chinatsu extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga –te sientes bien akari-chan?- mientras decía esto chinatsu se levantaba y se acercaba a akari para intentar ver si tenía algún tipo de calentura ( wicht is not, a sexual euphemism) –Ehh?!... e-estoy de maravilla c-chinatsu chan- dijo akari retrocediendo unos pasos para que la mano de chinatsu no tocara su frente

-huummm… que extraño humor tienes hoy akari, pero si tú dices que estas bien, entonces creo que no importa-

-(fuf… de la que me eh salvado… pensándolo bien pareciera que a chinatsu-chan no le a afectado en nada el beso de ayer… parece que si es lo que hacen los amigos de hoy en dia… me alegro, me había preocupado que pudiera ser otra cosa)-

(Qué? Te preguntas del profesor ? Bueno, digamos que tiene menos presencia que akari)

Asi pasaron las clases del dia y akari por fin logro calmar sus pensamientos un poco, pero de vez en cuando durante las clases sentía que chinatsu la miraba lo cual le extraño un poco, pero con haber llegado a la conclusión de que besarse un poco es de "amigos" (vaya amigos) le resto importancia.

-bueno akaza-san, yoshikawa-san, nosotras nos vamos al consejo estudiantil, sakurako, apurémonos-

-a la orden monstro pechugón, nos vemos senpais!-

-deja de llamarme asi- -tendras que obligarme!- *golpe estruendoso* -uhg!- se disipaban las voces de sakurako y himawari mientras se retiraban del salón y se alejaban mas y mas

-cierto, chinatsu-chan también nosotras deberíamos ir al salón del club, no he visto a yui-chan ni a kyoko-chan desde que llegue a la escuela-

-humm…- -ehh?, chinatsu-chan?- chinatsu se encontraba distante en ese momento y parecía pensar bastantes cosas mientras miraba a la nada

-akari-chan…- -que sucede chinatsu chan?-

-recuerdas… que ayer me dijiste que me ayudarías en todo lo que te pidiera?~~~-

Akari recordó todo el tema del beso que ocurrió gracias a haberle dicho a chinatsu que le ayudaría con yui, lo que, por obvias razones, recordar todo eso hizo que akari se sonrojara un poco

-si d-dije que te ayudaría chinatsu-chan-

-bueno…~~~- entonces chinatsu lanzo una mira notoriamente picara (si, algo asi como 7u7) –c-chinatsu-chan!?-

Sorprendida y sin tiempo de reaccionar chinatsu tomo por las muñecas a akari y la puso contra el muro –WAAA!~~~, c-chinatsu-chan q-q-que estás haciendo!?-

-akari-chan, todavía tengo mucho que aprender, y también tengo poco tiempo para estar con yui-senpai entonces…-

-en-entonces que chinatsu-chan?!-

-entonces eso significa que cada vez que podamos practicar lo haremos-

-ehhh!?, p-pero, pero llegaremos tarde al club!, perderas tiempo precioso con yui-chan- decía akari intentando zafarse de cualquier modo posible de las garras del animal feroz que la había acorralado una vez mas

-bueno… seguro que la espera lo pagara, asi que… bien preparate akari-chan-

-NOO!~~~ chinatsu-chan!~~~ porfavor!, detente!- y con eso los labios de akari se encontraron con los de chinatsu,

-(no!~~~ chinatsu, porque!? Otra vez me estas besando!~~~, no pudiste esperar a un dia diferente!?)- pero esta vez akari tuvo dos sensaciones diferentes, la primera fue algo físico, pues en esta ocasión chinatsu metió su lengua dentro de la boca de akari –(n-no puede ser, e-esa es la lengua de chinatsu-chan!? No!~~~ porfavor, esto no puede estar pasando)-

En cambio la otra sensación fue sentimental, pues si bien al principio no lo quería (y con razones) se empezaba a sentir distinto, se empezaba a sentir… bien

Pero para el momento en el que akari comenzaba a perderse en el momento chinatsu se separo de ella

-eeeh!?- se extraño mucho akari pues ciertamente lo estaba empezando a disfrutar un poco

-b-bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy, gracias akari-chan~~~ no creo que alguien mas aceptara ayudarme en cosas asi, te quiero~~~-

-si…l-lo que sea, has lo que quieras, chinatsu-chan- dijo akari relativamente molesta, una por que con eso chinatsu le recordó que todo eso era solo una practica, pero también porque sintió un que su corazón se acelero mucho y ahora no podía dejar se sonrojarse al ver a chinatsu

-ah, akari-chan, será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero hacer esperar mas a yui-senpai-

-bah…vamos entonces…- y asi fueron akari y chinatsu tomadas de la mano corriendo al club…

Será que akari se abra…?

(SIP)


	2. Un desequilibrio en la fuerza

yey! reviews de 3 personas ya, que feliz soy~~~, aqui esta la version completa del segundo capitulo, disfrutala, y si puedes tambien me encantaria que me dieras follow, gracias por leer! :DDDD pd: quedan 3 capitulos mas, (calculos mios) no es por crear hype, pero mi siguiente historia tendra kyokoxayano y yui la yandere, y todavia mejor, estara enlazada a esta historia :DDD

* * *

Asi, en un pequeño cuarto con una mesa en el centro y cuatro cojines alrededor se encontraban dos chicas, una con un largo pelo rubio y un pequeño moño del color de las pasas, también tenía ojos azules y cara de ser bastante inteligente (inteligente, claro…), en ese momento se encontraba concentrada leyendo un manga

La otra chica tenía un corto pelo negro y ojos cafés, desde kilómetros podrías notar que era bastante seria, ella también sostenía un libro y del mismo modo su mente estaba muy sumergida en la lectura

-YUI!- grito de repente la chica rubia lanzando por los aires el manga que sostenía y parándose tal soldado con un rostro de puro terror

-EHHH! Que ocurre kyoko!?- grito en respuesta la chica de pelo negro saliendo abruptamente de su concentración por la lectura

-He sentido una gran pe-perturbación en la fuerza!- dijo manteniendo su cara de terror

-Qué?- dijo yui confundida por lo que decía kyoko

-F-fue como si un personaje sin ningún tipo de presencia de repente se hubiera vuelto protagonista de una historia… t-t-temo, que algo te-terrible le ocurrirá a nuestro protagonismo…!- continuo la todavía atemorizada kyoko

-De que hablas ahora loca?- dijo yui calmándose un poco y dándole un ligero manotazo en la cabeza a kyoko

-ouch!, eso duele yui~~~- -te lo tienes merecido por sacarme del libro por tonterías-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto –ah, chicas por fin llegan, llegaron un poco tarde hoy no es asi?- dijo yui mirando a las chicas que entraban al cuarto

Esas chicas no eran nadie más que akari y chinatsu, justo antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera contestarle algo a yui, kyoko se abalanzo sobre chinatsu –china-chuuu!~ porque llegas tan tarde?~~~- mientras intentaba abrazar y besar a chinatsu

-joder kyoko-senpai detente un momento!- decía chinatsu mientras despegaba a kyoko de su cuerpo

-sentimos haberlas hecho esperar- dijo akari con una cierta aura más obscura que cuando le daba por deprimirse al no tener presencia

-oh no te preocupes akari, pero… porque tardaron esta vez?- respondió yui

-ehh…eso…- pensó un momento akari mientras le venían los recuerdos de hace 10 o 15 minutos atrás, cosas que ciertamente no quería recordar mas por ese dia -…no fue nada, no te preocupes yui-chan-

-bueno, me parece bien- finalmente chinatsu había logrado zafarse de kyoko quien por fin se había rendido de su intento de ser cariñosa con chinatsu

-que cruel chinatsu… ahora me perderé en el vacio del aburrimiento por el resto de mis días…!~~~- dijo kyoko mientras se tiraba al suelo e intentaba alcanzar el manga que no hace mucho arrojo al aire

-vamos kyoko-senpai, deja de ser tan dramática- dijo chinatsu con cara de empezarse a hartar un poco de kyoko

Mientras akari veía la ya casi típica escena de kyoko haciendo berrinche por el hecho de que chinatsu le ignorara pensó en que debería animar a kyoko y a sí misma –(vamos akari, s-solo es un beso, no te deprimas, sabes que todo es una práctica, verdad?)- -chicas, ire a la tienda por frituras sin sal, quieren algo en especial?- dijo akari

-RON CON PASAS!- respondió kyoko animándose instantáneamente

-…que rápido te recuperas- dijo yui sorprendida por la infinita capacidad de kyoko para cambiar tan rápido de ánimos, a lo que kyoko solo se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa amplia a yui

-y tu yui-chan?- pregunto akari –ahh…- pensó un momento yui –cualquier cosa esta bien, akari-chan-

Inevitablemente akari tuvo que preguntar a chinatsu, pues aun con los dulces, no sería fácil sacarse de la mente a esta chica de pelo rosado –y t-tu chinatsu-chan?-

-Hummm…- en ese momento chinatsu susurro algo que akari no logro escuchar bien

-eh? No te escuche bien chinatsu-chan- -N-no es nada akari-chan… no tengo antojo de nada en especial, asi que creo que te acompañare para ver si algo llama mi atención el camino-

-(maldición)- pensó akari, por un dia ya había sido demasiado (…bullying…), aunque analizándolo un poco mas akari se dio cuenta que por lo mismo, muy seguramente chinatsu ya abria cumplido su cuota y no la molestaría mas por ese dia (pobrecita, es tan inocente)

-B-bueno, en ese caso vamos, chinatsu-chan- -no tardamos yui-senpai~~~!- dijo chinatsu antes de salir por la puerta

Para el momento en que se encotraban ya un poco alejadas del club escucharon un grito lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a sus oídos desde esa distancia

-TOSHINO KYOKO!-

-vaya, parece suiguira-senpai acaba de llegar- dijo akari intentando romper el hielo con chinatsu, pues no se habían dicho una sola palabra hasta ese momento

-si, eso parece…- dijo chinatsu con cara de estar un poco desanimada

-(vaya que le sucederá ahora a chinatsu-chan)- -te sientes bien chinatsu-chan?-

-…si, es solo…hummm quizá el estar lejos de yui-senpai?- dijo chinatsu pareciendo no estar muy segura de lo que decía –ya veo…- contesto akari

-oye akari-chan- dijo chinatsu –que ocurre chinatsu-chan?-

-te gusta alguien en especial akari-chan?- prengunto chinatsu, por un momento lo pensó akari, poco tardo y al parecer la respuesta que su mente le dio era de esperarse –(hummm…gustar…gustar…chinatsu-chan…chinatsu-chan…)- -kugh!...ehh…no, la verdad es que no me siento in-interesada en nadie…-

-ya veo…- para este momento akari se había dado cuenta, era bastante obvio, si bien los besos habían ayudado akari llevaba bastante tiempo sin darse cuenta que se había enamorado de chinatsu –(en que estoy pensando…chinatsu-chan ya quiere a yui-chan de ese modo, que vergonzoso)- pensó akari mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Para este momento ambas chicas habían llegado a la tienda y buscaron el ron con pasas de kyoko y algunos otros dulces que akari cargo en una bolsa

Y regresaron al club sin más retrasos, para el momento en el que regresaron ayano ya se había marchado, hicieron el tonto un rato con kyoko y hablaron de videojuegos con yui

Al llegar la noche akari a pesar de siempre dormir bastante temprano (9 de la noche y uno aquí escribiendo a las 2 de la madrugada) ese día no tenía ganas de acostarse (con un día asi de pesado normal) una extraña combinación de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos le quitaban el sueño esa noche, pensó mucho, intento encontrar las razones que hicieron que se enamorara de chinatsu –(fue su cabello?, su olor?...quizá sus ojos?)-

Quizá solo fue el destino, jugándole una broma bastante macabra, con buenas razones, era la primera vez que akari se sentía de esa manera

A aquello no quiso darle más vueltas pues temía volverse a quedar dormida hasta muy tarde, también mañana pasaría chinatsu para que fueran juntas a la escuela, asi que se obligo a si misma a descansar un poco…

*ring* *ring* *ring* sonaba el despertador, akari se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a arreglarse *ding dong* justo a tiempo, el timbre sonó en el preciso momento en el que akari terminaba de hacerse sus bollitos, salió del baño y camino hasta la puerta para ver quién era

Que sorpresa, era chinatsu –buenos días akari-chan- dijo chinatsu dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a akari lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco pues pocas veces había visto a chinatsu con un aura tan alegre –b-buenos días chinatsu-chan-

Asi ambas partieron camino a la escuela…(pero…) camino a la escuela mientras ambas hablaban cosas que a nadie le importan (referencia a joaquin sabina en este capitulo: 3) –oh- -que? Que ves chinatsu-chan?-

En ese momento la chica de pelo rosado posaba su mirada en un pequeño callejón (zukulencia incoming) –a-akari-chan, ven un momento- dijo chinatsu tomando de la mano a akari y llevándola a ese callejón que acababa de ver

Con un poco de trabajo ambas pudieron entrar pues el espacio era bastante reducido

-uhg…es más pequeño de lo que parecía de lejos- dijo chinatsu –joder chinatsu-chan, que estamos haciendo aquí? vamos a llegar tarde a clases- protesto akari un poco extrañada

-a-akari-chan- dijo chinatsu tomando el mentón de akari, acercando sus labios hasta que estos se encontraron en un beso –chinatsu-chan!? Qu- sin poder terminar su oración chinatsu comenzó a besarla –(…estás haciendo… NO!~~~ chinatsu, tres días seguidos!... no puede ser esto posible!)- pensó akari

Esta vez akari no pensó ni un momento resistirse, pero, chinatsu no conforme con besarla por sorpresa, o meter su lengua dentro la boca de akari esta vez levanto un poco la pierna de modo que su rodilla hacia un poco de presión en la intimidad de akari lo que hizo que esta misma gimiera un poco y se separara bruscamente de chinatsu –waaa!~~~ c-c-chinatsu-chan! Que estas haciendo ahora!~- dijo akari saliendo alejándose lo más rápido posible de ese callejón –A-akari-chan, espera!- grito chinatsu mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la peliroja por el camino que llevaba a la escuela

Bueno, parece que esta historia llega a su fin una vez mas

Será que chinatsu sienta algo por?...

(yep)


	3. La melancolia de Akari Akaza

alguien ya vio el episodio VII!? epico verdá!? o dios tengo tantas ganas de hablar criticamente sobre el episodio VII con alguien... pero, mientras eso sucede aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, estabes no hay mucho contenido 7u7 pero vamos si el siguiente tendra... quiza tenga que cambiar la etiqueta de la historia a M+ porque creo que el final sera mas explicito de lo que me gustaria, disfruten y dejen review, y si les gusta lo suficiente tambien dejen follow que inspira mucho

* * *

-Sakurako, hoy vienes bastante más desanimada de lo normal, te sucede algo?-

Decía himawari al ver a su ene/amiga lucir bastante deprimida ese día

-ahh, n-no es nada bestia de las tetas- volteo hacia la ventana sakurako

-¡ni siquiera porque me preocupe por ti dejaras de ser tan infantil verdad!?- grito furiosa himawari –vamos, déjalo ir, ni siquiera es tan impor- *estruendo* sakurako fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que con seguridad pudo haberse escuchado a kilómetros de la escuela

En ese momento y por segunda vez en una semana una chica de pelo rojizo con pequeños bollos a los lados de este había abierto con tanta fuerza la puerta del salón que la arranco de su sitio

Entro corriendo y se abalanzó sobre himawari quien no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa de esto

En ese momento sakurako se levanto y grito –akari-chan!? Q-que haces con himawari!?, suéltala!- sakurako comenzó a tirar por los brazos a himawari que estaba tirada en el suelo con akari encima

Después de haber hecho tanto desastre y gritar como locas finalmente las tres se calmaron y akari le pidió a sakurako que le cambiara el lugar para no tener que sentarse a lado de chinatsu

(hablando del rey de roma) en ese instante chinatsu bastante abatida por la persecución y casi muriéndose llego a lo que akari se asusto lo suficiente para ocultarse detrás de una banca

-A-a-aka-ri- decía chinatsu todavía forzando la respiración –aléjate de mi chinatsu-chan!, no quiero que intentes nada extraño de nuevo~~~!- y con eso dicho akari y himawari cambiaron de lugares así akari quedo lejos de chinatsu y cada vez que sentía la mirada de la chica de esponjado pelo rosa sentía escalofríos, ya no tanto de miedo pero si por otros sentimientos más profundos (A.K.A amor)

Acabadas las clases y sin pensarlo dos veces akari se levanto del escritorio de un brinco y huyo temiendo por ella

Del mismo modo chinatsu comenzó a perseguirla

-NO!, chinatsu-chan porque me persigues ahora!?-

-porque tu estas huyendo!- corrieron por un rato hasta llegar a un parque con árboles de cerezo y verdes pastos (pasto incoming) quedando ambas exhaustas, en toda la persecución a ninguna de las dos se les paso por la mente el hecho de que tenían que verse con yui y kyoko ese día

Con sus últimas fuerzas por ese día chinatsu se lanzo sobre akari quien sin poder correr más cayó al suelo

-ahh…ahh, t-te atrape akari-chan- dijo chinatsu con dificultad pero aun así poniendo un rostro de victoria

-v-vas bes-besarme de nuevo?- dijo akari aceptando la derrota y resignándose a lo peor que su mente podía imaginar

-ehh?- dijo chinatsu sonrojándose un poco, y volteando un poco los ojos hacia la izquierda –n-no, no, no es eso…akari-chan…- chinatsu se levanto quedando de rodillas y mirando al suelo

Akari también se levanto un poco sorprendida de que aquello no hubiera sido para besarla y se quedo observando a chinatsu

Un pequeño momento de silencio se dio entre las dos mientras se ponían de pie y una pequeña brisa que llevo por el aire unos cuantos petalos cerezo

Por fin chinatsu había dejado de mirar al suelo y poso su mirada en los ojos de akari

-chinatsu-chan… no creo que deberíamos seguir con esto… creo que… has aprendido suficiente como… para estar con yui-chan- dijo akari esperando que con eso ella misma dejaría de sentirse asi por chinatsu y asi del mismo modo chinatsu dejaría de besarla y hacerle cosas extrañas (ahh… no pasto incoming :"[ )

Chinatsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa por lo que akari le estaba diciendo, al mismo tiempo mas pequeños petalos de cerezo volaban en el espacio que había entre ellas

-la ver-verdad es que…- dijo chinatsu quedándose callada unos segundos

-que es chinatsu-chan?-

-la verdad es que… si… quería estar con yui-senpai… pero... me he dado cuenta de q-que…-

-Me termine enamorando de ti… akari-chan- -creo…que yo… te amo…- y en ese momento el tiempo se pauso para akari –ehh?- -(que acaba de decir chinatsu-chan?)- -(acaso, se me esta confesando!?)- pensó akari

Tímidamente y muy sonrojada chinatsu miro unos segundos al suelo y volvió a hablar

-y… bien akari-chan, c-como te sientes t-tu?-

-… yo…?- dijo akari bastante confundida, con muchas sensaciones llegando a su mente, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y pensó en las miles de respuestas que podían salir de su boca en ese momento

-yo… - -(…yo también te amo…)- -… no podría… decirtelo ahora… chinatsu-chan…- fue lo que los labios de akari decidieron contestar

-ya… veo… - dijo chinatsu un poco triste por esa respuesta

-n-no te estoy rechazando… chinatsu-chan… eso solo… necesito pensarlo un poco…-

-está bien… akari-chan… creo que puedo esperar un poco… -

Para ese momento había atardecido y seguramente yui y kyoko ya se abrían marchado, además de que sería un poco incomodo seguir juntas por ese dia

Algo de lo que ambas no se habían dado cuenta (por conveniencia del argumento [y del autor]) el parque en el que se encontraban era uno en el camino a casa de chinatsu quedando en la dirección opuesta la casa de akari

Sin haberse dicho ni una palabra más, ni siquiera para despedirse cada una tomo la dirección a su casa

para el momento que era, el sol ya se encontraba desapareciendo por el horizonte (no me juzguen, piensen que es febrero y todavía el sol se pone más rápido) una banca vacía, un barandal que daba a un rio, el cerezo cayendo y la brisa soplando, el cielo casi sin nubes en un dia normal todo este paisaje le parecería hermoso a akari pero exactamente esa tarde le resultaba melancólico, un poco más obscuro, un poco mas vacio hace solo unos momentos supo que la persona de quien se había enamorado también la amaba…

Entonces porque había dicho eso? Porque las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta?

Un poco deshonesto, un poco deprimente y pensar lo extraña que había sido toda esa semana

Sin disfrutar mucho el paisaje gracias al molesto eco de la respuesta que le había dado a chinatsu llego a su casa sin mayor problema

-oh, akari, porfin llegas a casa- dijo la hermana mayor de akari cuando esta entro por la puerta

-hola onee-chan- ese tono de voz preocupo al instante a akane pues su hermana solía ser alegre (invisible, pero alegre) la mayor parte del tiempo

-te ocurrió algo akari?- pregunto akane

Pensándolo un poco akari llego a la conclusión de que seria una buena idea hablar las locuras que le habían sucedido en los últimos días

-la verdad es que si…-

Y cierre por este capitulo, tan cerca (y tan lejos)

Que será ahora de akari y chinatsu ahora que ambas saben lo que la otra siente

Quizá llegaran a ser?...

(Obviamente)


	4. Por fin, son canonwait a second

En ese momento cada palabra que salía de los pequeños labios de su hermanita destruía su mundo –(Ehck~! Ak-akari, de quien será que mi pequeña hermana se habrá enamorado?)-

-5 minutos antes-

-…la verdad, es que si…- -akane-oneechan… que… pensarías tu si una de tus mejores amigas… se hubiera… en-enamorado de ti…?-

En ese momento akane quedo pasmada ante tales palabras, pero rápidamente se recupero para intentar recrear tal acontecimiento en su mente.

Respuesta fácil, si son tan amigas es casi imposible que pudiera haber un rechazo, no es asi? Al fin y al cabo al final ambas habrían pasado por mucho durante su amistad

-(NO! En que estas pensando akane!?, alguien está intentando robarte a tu hermanita y simplemente vas a darle ánimos!?)-

-kuhg!... eso, seria algo… complicado akari…-

-ya veo… pero y si al final… ambas se quieren del mismo… modo?- continuo akari diciendo cosas que destrozaban la mente de akane

-(rayos!... es peor de lo que pensaba… ambas están igual de enamoradas la una por la otra… quien eres!?)- gritaba para si misma akane

Pero, tampoco podía hacerla de villana si su hermanita se había enamorado de alguien, o si? (spoiler, no) este pensamiento deprimió a akane que se recargo contra la pared mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

-oneechan!?- se asusto akari pues pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido a akane

-no…no es nada, akari- -(espera… aun enamorada, todavía es mi hermanita, todavía puede estar conmigo verdad?... incluso… pensándolo bien… mi hermanita enamorada no seria todavía mas hermosa?)- -(si… podría funcionar, es una buena idea… mi querida akari es una buena chica… seguramente se enamoro de alguien mentalmente sana… cariñosa… valiente…)- (vamos, todas menos chinatsu)

-yo… creo que si ambas se quieren de esa manera… pues esta bien, por… porque no intentarlo- a pesar de decir esto con normalidad akane podía sentir que esas palabras le quemaban la garganta, pero pasara lo que pasara akari siempre seria su hermanita

Akari se sonrojo, cerró los ojos y le dedico una gran sonrisa a akane –si… es cierto, gracias akane-oneechan, te quiero!~~~-

Esa gran sonrisa hizo que el alma le volviera a akari, además de hacer que se sonrojara un poco

-(bueno… no puedo culpar de nada a quien se haya enamorado de ti siendo tan buena, akari~~~)- con eso y dándose cuenta de que por fin había anochecido ambas se despidieron

A pesar de haber logrado hablar de ello con alguien akari todavía se sentía mal, quizá ello ya era más un resfriado que amor

Al final eso solo significaba una cosa, una noche más sin sueño, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que akari inconscientemente rechazo a chinatsu eso le dolia y le molestaba mucho, -(que tal si ahora me odia por eso?)- no, no podía pensar esas cosas, la atormentaría toda la noche, los ecos y los pensamientos de cómo fueron las cosas y como pudieron haber sido solo empeoraban su salud, cosa que ya estaba casi segura, era un resfriado.

No supo cuando, pero termino cayendo dormida, la noche paso sin más incidentes

-38.4… lo siento akari… parece que hoy no podrás asistir a clases- dijo akane mientras revisaba una vez más el termómetro

-(maldición!)- pensó akari -(esto solo da más tiempo a que chinatsu-chan me odie~~~!... porque!?)-

Intento luchar contra el resfriado y a su hermana para salir de la cama, pero fallo y no tuvo más opción que resignarse a no ver a chinatsu por ese día

Vaya si no iba a ser de un tiempo aburrido

Paso la mayor parte del dia en la cama aburriéndose y pensando en que estaría haciendo chinatsu en ese momento.

-(estará peleando con kyoko-chan?, quizá este otra vez dibujando en clase de arte…)- ese último escenario estremeció a akari… -te-he~~~ creo… que ahora me parecer algo lindos… al fin y al cabo siempre se esfuerza mucho en hacerlos -(quizá este simplemente... pensando en ella y quizá un poco preocupada por no haber ido a la escuela)-

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Un zumbido fácil de reconocer, estaban llamando al teléfono de akari, para ese entonces akane ya se había marchado a la preparatoria asi que nadie mas que ella podía contestar

Akari se puso de pie y fue por su celular, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver quién era pues tenía esperanzas de que fuera chinatsu quien llamaba

-bueno!? Chinatsu-chan!?- dijo akari pegándose al aparato lo mas que podía

-eh?, oh no, soy yo himawari, akaza-san-

-oh… ya veo- akari perdió toda ilusión en unos tras oír la voz de himawari

-esperabas una llamada de yoshikawa-san?-

-no…que necesitas himawari-chan?- -bueno, pensé que como no viniste a la escuela tendrías un poco de tiempo… quisiera hablar de un par de… cosas con alguien…-

Pensándoselo bien, estos últimos días akari había sido un poco grosera con himawari, asi que rápidamente reviso su temperatura

-36.2… suficiente- sin duda su temperatura seguía un poco alta pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para poder salir a la calle sin problemas-

-si, por supuesto, donde nos vemos himawari-chan?-

Hubo silencio por la bocina un segundo

-en el parque cerca de tu casa, akaza-san-

Esto le resulto algo extraño pues la casa de akari no quedaba especialmente cerca de la de himawari, aunque si de la escuela

-bien, nos vemos ahí- tomo el teléfono y colgó, se apuro a arreglarse y salió camino al lugar donde se encontraría con himawari

Recordando un poco, ayer y en ese mismo lugar chinatsu le había dicho que la amaba, recuerdos llenos de sentimientos encontrados

Himawari no tardo mucho en llegar lo cual sorprendió a akari pues no podían haber pasado más de 30 minutos que acabaron las clases, mas sorprendia aun porque la llamaba había sido hace menos de 15

Por lo mismo himawari se veía algo agitada

-hola himawari-chan, que es eso de lo que tanto querías hablar conmigo?- dijo akari intentado hacer la sonrisa mas cálida de su vida

Al llegar himawari tomo un gran respiro intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, levanto el rostro y miro un poco hacia todas las direcciones con una cara de paranoia bastante notoria

-h-hola akaza-san- dijo himawari tras haber revisado casa centímetro del lugar como queriendo evitar que alguien la viera con akari

-ehhh... pasa algo himawari-chan?-

-huh!... no, no es nada-

-entonces, me tenias que decir algo?-

-cierto… akaza-san, has notado algo extraño en sakurako estos últimos días?-

Ciertamente era una pregunta difícil pues akari había estado ausente a clases 2 dias contando ese, y de ese tiempo que asistió no hablo con casi nadie más que con su hermana y chinatsu

Intento recordar cosas con todas sus fuerzas (cosas que no fueran chinatsu) si, refrescando un poco su memoria, desde la semana pasada sakurako había estado actuando de una manera extraña… para su personalidad, pues los últimos días que habían estado juntas sakurako parecía estar mas seria de lo normal

-cierto, si, sakurako-chan a estado actuando de una manera mas seria no es asi?-

-verdad!?- dijo himawari alegre de que alguien mas notara la manera en la que sakurako actuaba

-… me ocurrió algo akaza-san?... tengo algo mal?-

-en este momento, si, no entiendo porque todo esto (si se supone que es una historia de akarixchinatsu) sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

-ehhh… eso… no te lo puedo contar… akaza-san- dijo himawari haciendo los ojos para un lado y sonrojándose

-lo que ocurre es qu- en ese momento sakurako salió de un arbusto y avalanzandose encima de himawari

-Waaah~~~! No hables de eso~~~! Idiota de las tetas!-

El echo de que sakurako y himawari comenzaran a intentar matarse hizo que girara la cabeza a otro lado

Ahí estaba, sus pequeñas coletas rosas se movían gentilmente con la brisa

Akari no espero ni un segundo y corrió hacia esa dirección –chinatsu-chan!-

-ehh?... akari?- llego akari tomando las manos de chinatsu entre las suyas

-chinatsu-chan… yo… yo… yo también te amo!-

chinatsu se sonrojo mucho y lagrimeo un poco –lo dices enserio akari-chan?-

-lo digo muy enserio, chinatsu-chan, yo también te amo-

-gracias, akari-chan- dijo chinatsu

Por fin ambas aceptaron sus sentimientos

(y por fin, el siguiente capitulo es pura zukulencia)

Fin, por hoy


End file.
